The Girl That Spoke In Idioms
by girlpandagreenlime
Summary: This is the sequel to "Looks Can Be Deceiving," a story I wrote a while ago. Explanation in the first chapter's author note. Memory Jay Turner had always been told about Jenny Glee Cain and her adventures. Now she's about to go on one of her own, as she gets kidnapped by Anti-Fairies and has to struggle to remember that wonderful past life. I hope you'll read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everybody! This is actually the sequel to a story that you can find on my other fanfiction account, the one I no longer use. It's limegreenpandagirl, and should be in my Fav Authors List. I actually started this sequel on that account too, but now that I'm using this account, I figured I'd be nice and repost the story so I can update it. The story on the other account that comes before this is called, "Looks Can Be Deceiving," and this sequel used to be called "Idiom Girl."

This story introduces my new OC Memory Jay Turner, who some of you may have met in the last chapter of "Looks Can Be Deceiving," the first story, which I mentioned if you've read it. I _**HIGHLY**_ recommend reading that first, as you probably won't understand this story as well if you haven't. In this story, my character is 10 years old. I really hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. It's sad, but there's nothing I can do about it. I do however, own Memory Jay Turner, Hannah, and the other character that is mentioned in this story, Jennifer Glee Cain. (Jenny) I really hope you read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Memory Jay Turner never heard a fairytale in her life.

Her parents didn't read her books before bed, or take her to the library. Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, and many other wonderful stories were never told to her eager little ears.

But that didn't mean Memory's parents didn't tell her stories. In fact, she received a story every night, no matter what. But these stories were true stories. Stories of a girl named Jenny Glee Cain.

From the day she had been born, Memory had heard about Jenny. And she was enthralled with her. She wondered about her, dreamed about her, practically worshipped her. Her greatest pride came from knowing that she had been named after her. "Memory," for the memories that filled the minds of her parents, and "Jay," to symbolize the first letter in Jenny's name.

Memory was always told that she looked like her parents. Her hair was in a sleek bob, and a mixture of milk chocolate brown with natural streaks of blond. She was short and thin, with a confident way of holding herself up that came from her mother's side of the family. She was told by all she met that her eyes were her best feature, round with glorious pumped eyelashes. However, there was one thing about them that stood out. They weren't blue like her parents. Instead, they were a dark shade of hazel, which confused everybody, including herself. That was the only difference between her and her parents.

Memory was the ultimate cross between a girly-girl and a tomboy. She owned a Crimson Chin action figure and a designer doll. She knew how to dress presentably, and look good, but often got her designer clothes dirty playing in the mud and having stink bomb wars with her dad. She listened to pop and heavy metal.

In her mind, Memory's life was perfect. She had good friends, she was intelligent, and she had parents that cared about her.

But that didn't stop her life from changing.

It all truly started the day she turned ten years old, a day that seemed perfectly normal other than the fact that Memory was aging a year. It was a day meant for spending only with family, though there was a party planned for a couple of days later so Memory could celebrate with her friends. Her parents allowed her to stay home from school that day, and they took her bowling, which washer favourite activity. Then afterwards Hannah, who was Memory's mother, took her shopping while Timmy, Memory's father went home. By the time Hannah and Memory came home, they were shocked to find Memory's grandparents there, the house decorated for a surprise party. "Wow!" Memory exclaimed in wonder. "This place looks grander then the queen's palace!"

"Only the best for our ten year old princess." Timmy swooped Memory up in his arms, even though she was big and heavier than she had been when she was a baby. He kissed her on the cheek, and Hannah copied. Then Timmy began swinging Memory around in the air, causing her to whoop with joy.

"Be careful! Don't break anything!" Hannah scolded, watching them worriedly, and Memory met her mom's gaze with a teasing smile.

"Aw Mom, get your heart out of your mouth. We won't break anything. And if we do, I'll pay for it myself, even if it takes until the cows come home." Speaking in idioms was another one of Memory's grand qualities. She found them fascinating, and spent so much time searching for new ones that she always knew the right one to make a situation better.

Finally the family ate dinner together. It was Memory's favourite, bacon mushroom penne. Then everyone sang "Happy Birthday," and Hannah sliced the birthday blueberry pie. Every year it was tradition to celebrate with pie instead of cake because Memory couldn't eat cake. The icing was too sweet, and made her sick.

After pie, Memory opened her gifts. She received a brand new shirt and jeans that hadn't even been put out in the stores yet from her mother, a fashion designer, and the one who had designed the outfit. Her grandparents on her mother's side gave her a bouquet of beautiful mixed roses. She received a pair of bright green roller-skates from her father, and finally, a pink baseball cap from her grandparents on her father's side.

"This used to be your father's." her grandmother said, smiling as she remembered Timmy as a child. "He wore it all the time. Never took it off. It's a shame he still doesn't wear it."

"Mom, I can't wear a pink baseball cap to the office. What would people think?" Timmy protested in embarrassment. "Besides it's too small for me now. But it's the perfect size for Memory."

Memory giggled and put the hat on. Instantly she felt safe and secure. Having such an important part of her father's life with her made her feel as though whenever she wore it, she would always have a piece of him with her. The thought made her smile widely. It was as though the hat had been made to be passed down to her. "I'll never take it off. I promise," she swore, making an "X" shape over her heart.

That night, after the grandparents had left, and Hannah had gone to work late, Timmy was sitting with Memory on her bed. "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

Memory nodded and adjusted her pale yellow nightgown. She was also wearing a comfy pair of dark brown pyjama pants underneath. "Yes," she responded as she snuggled underneath her cover and rested her head on her soft feather pillow.

Suddenly she got an idea and sat up again. "Hey Dad…" Though a little hesitant, she finally got up the courage to continue speaking. "Next year for my birthday, can you introduce me to Jenny Glee Cain?" Memory never called Jenny by just her first name. She always referred to her whole name.

Memory's question shocked Timmy, and it took him a few minutes before he could shake his head. "No Memory. I can't do that." His voice suddenly became quite low and sad, and Memory found herself wondering why.

"Why not? I just wanna talk to her, you know, chew the fat. You've told me so much about her, I just really want to meet her."

Timmy shook his head again. "It's not possible. I'm sorry Memory."

"Oh." Memory looked down at her hands in disappointment, and began twiddling her thumbs, now feeling sad too.

"Hey." The word made her look up again. Timmy smiled, having obviously thought of something that would make her feel better. "Have I ever told you about the time when me and Jenny were kidnapped by anti-fairies?"

"What's an anti-fairy?" Memory asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, I want you to understand that this is a story your mother doesn't know about. And it's got to be kept a secret. Can you do that?" Timmy asked in a serious tone.

Memory nodded and made the same "X" shape she had earlier. "I cross my heart." she promised. Her curiosity was growing, and even though the idiom, 'curiosity killed the cat' came to mind, she shoved it out of the way, not wanting anything to ruin what was sure to come.

"Alright." Timmy shuffled on the bed to get comfortable, then started talking again. "Anti-fairies have blue skin, and most of them have red eyes. Instead of pretty angelic wings, they have black bat wings. Sticking out of their mouths are two sharp fangs. They like to cause bad luck, and some of them scheme to take over the world. They are the literal opposites of fairy god parents. If a fairy is pretty, their Anti is ugly, if they're smart, their Anti is dumb. Understand?"

Memory's head moved up and down in acknowledgment, and Timmy continued to speak. "Well, Jenny and I were visiting Lake Bigfoot when suddenly three Anti-fairies appeared out of nowhere! They took us hostage and brought us to their castle in Anti-Fairy World." Timmy continued to speak, telling Memory all about escaping the cage, splitting up, discovering the anti-fairy's plot, getting cornered, and then being saved by Jenny. He finished the story with, "After that, the anti-fairies never bothered me again."

"Wow." Memory said in awe. "That was the greatest story ever!" Memory jumped up on her bed, and pretended to thrust a sword at an unseen enemy. "Too bad it's not true."

"Why do you say that?" Timmy asked, his voice quite serious, but lighter than it had before, almost as though he found Memory's words humorous.

Memory turned around and jumped on her father pinning him down on his back on her bed. "Everyone knows that fairies aren't real. So if fairies don't exist, then anti-fairies definitely don't exist. Anybody who thinks they do must have a bee in his or her bonnet."

Timmy chuckled to himself. "You never know Memory. Sometimes people who seem as mad as hatters are actually right. I mean, think about the dude who invented electricity."

"Yeah that's true. But there's also the crazy dude who thought up evolution!" Memory rolled her eyes. "And you _know that's not true. There is absolutely no way that I'm related to a chimpanzee!"_

_Timmy's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Well actually Memory, I've never told you this, but your mother and I adopted you from the Dimmsdale Zoo. Your real mother actually is a chimpanzee. That's where your crazy personality comes from." he chuckled. "The first day we saw you, you were in the cage up on the very top of the coconut tree, throwing banana peels at spectators."_

"_You liar!" Memory giggled, and as her father suddenly threw the covers off of her, flipped her over onto her back, and started tickling her stomach, which was her most ticklish spot on her whole body, the giggling turned into flat out, loud, energetic laughter. "Stop! That's not fair! I wasn't expecting to be attacked! It was a bolt out of the blue!" Memory squealed, flailing her arms around and kicking in desperation. Finally after 5 minutes of merciless tickling, Timmy got up. "I think it's time to go to bed." _

_Memory sighed and crawled under her covers again. She wasn't feeling tired anymore, but she knew that would change when the lights got turned off. "Alright."_

_Timmy gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then walked to the door and turned off the light. "See you in the morning." he said sweetly, leaving to get ready for bed himself._

_Memory snuggled deep underneath her covers and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of fighting side by side with Jenny and her father against a large swarm of anti-fairies._

_Little did she know, that the next day she really would meet a group of anti-fairies._

Dun dun dun! Please tell me what you think in a review. Also, what do you think about Memory? Do you like her? Hate her? Do you think she's terrible compared to Jenny? Let me know! I want to know!


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go guys! Chapter 2. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, only Memory, Hannah, and Jenny. But please enjoy my story anyways.

The next day, Memory's alarm clock woke her up bright and early. She groaned deep in her throat and rolled over, flinging an arm onto the snooze button to get rid of the horrible beeping noise. At first, she didn't get up. But then suddenly a few seconds later, she shot up, a wide smile on her face. Today was the day.

Memory leaped out of bed and flung open her drawers in her dresser. "Hm. I don't have much of a choice." she mused. "Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers." She searched through the drawers carefully, eliminating anything that looked too old and grubby. Finally she grabbed her tight bright green jeans and a bright turquoise t-shirt. She threw a green choker that looked like a dog collar around her throat and slipped on a pair of fuzzy pink socks. Last but not least, she firmly placed her father's baseball cap on her head.

Hannah slipped into her room as she was putting it on. "Well Memory, today's class picture day. Are you excited?"

Memory looked into her mirror and gave a single, determined nod. Class picture day was her favourite school day in the world. She didn't really know why, she just knew that she loved it. Everyone assumed that it was a gene she had gotten from her mother, who liked to be in the spotlight and absolutely _adored _having her picture taken.

Memory turned around, and Hannah got a glimpse of what her daughter was wearing. "Oh, Memory, do you really want to wear that?"

"Yes." Memory nodded again, and her bangs fell into her face. So she took a deep breath and blew them out of the way. Hannah winced at the unladylike behaviour, but giggled a little as well, covering her mouth with her hand. Then she returned to what she had been saying. "Why don't you wear a pretty dress instead?" Reaching into Memory's closet, she pulled out a hanger with a long royal purple dress hanging on it. It was poofy and made up of numerous layers. It had no sleeves, and a high neckline.

Memory eyed it with disgust. "I don't want to. It'll make me look like a blue blood. I want to look like myself for picture day, not something I'm not. Besides, it won't go with Dad's hat."

"Oh, darling, you won't even be able to wear the hat in the photo anyways. You'll have to take it off, otherwise the bill will block your eyes." Hannah spoke in her sympathetic tone, then put the purple dress back and took out a shorter brown dress. "What about this one?"

"Mom, I'm going to wear the hat." insisted Memory, picking up her hairbrush and beginning to stroke her blond and brown locks. "I'll make sure it doesn't block my eyes. I promised Dad I wouldn't take it off."

"Baby, I'm sure he'd understand if you took it off for the picture." Hannah tried again. But Memory's mind was made up. Turning around, she spoke in a determined and serious tone. "I _don't _break my promises. My word is gold."

Hannah sighed in defeat, and Memory's face softened a little. She stood up and went over to give her mom a big hug. "Mom, I'm not trying to rock the boat. Really. But my promises are nothing to sneeze at. They're important to me. "

"I know. You're just like your father." Hannah smiled and gave the top of Memory's head a kiss. "Jenny was like that too."

"Really?" Memory asked, her voice a bit softer than usual. Though her mother did tell stories about Jenny, Memory always got the feeling that it hurt her mother to mention her. It was almost as though she'd been lost somehow, but Memory didn't want to know how. She knew that if she was told, it would just make her sad, and she didn't want hearing about her hero to make her sad. She liked the magic and mystery of the stories about her.

"Yes," answered Hannah, her voice still soft. There was a glow in her eyes that Memory noticed and decided was due to the fact that her mother was remembering her best friend. "She believed in what was right. She wasn't always confident enough to stand up and make a change, but she knew that good should always conquer evil, no matter what it took. I remember when she did stand up for what was right, some people were shocked because she was so shy." Hannah laughed a little, but it was choked as she struggled not to cry. "She'd look at them, and she'd say, 'Looks can be deceiving.' That was her motto, you know. Because people were always underestimating her. She hated it." Hannah stopped hugging Memory and put her arms on her shoulders. As she gazed into her eyes, she said to Memory, "Don't ever let anyone underestimate what you can do Memory. You are a strong, beautiful, girl, and you can do anything you want. Always remember that."

Memory nodded. "Okay Mom."

They hugged one more time, then Hannah stood back and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Now, keep getting ready for school. And don't forget to tell your friends about the party."

Memory nodded wordlessly, and then her mother left her bedroom to allow her to finish getting ready for school.

An hour later, Memory was walking down the sidewalk to Dimmsdale Elementary School. She couldn't wait to see her friends, Colton Timothy McBadbat, son of Chester and Tootie, and AJ II, the clone of AJ the boy genius. Both boys were her age, and had been Memory's best friends since kindergarten. Colton had his mother's black hair styled exactly like his father's, cyan eyes that badly needed glasses, and his father's horrible teeth. He had been wearing braces since he was three years old, even though at that age, they weren't necessary. He loved candy and playing video games, and hated school. AJ II, or Cloney as everyone called him, looked and acted exactly like his creator.

"_Cloney'll probably be wearing a suit and tie today." _thought Memory. _"Colton never cares about photos, so he'll probably throw on whatever he sees first. Fame and Jewel will undoubtedly be wearing something glamorous." _

Fame and Jewel were the incredibly rich daughters of Trixie Tang. Fame was the same age as Memory and her friends, but Jewel was eight. Both girls were sisters without a doubt. But they were only related through their mother. Fame's father was a man named Tad, who Trixie had divorced a few months after giving birth. Then she had married Chad, and gave birth to Jewel. But this relationship ended with divorce as well. At the moment, as far as Memory knew, Trixie was dating a young man named Remy, who owned a big industrial factory chain.

Fame and Jewel never left each other's side. Memory found it rather hard to be nice to them because of their snobby attitudes. They were the kind of girls that wouldn't give the shirts off their backs for a charitable cause. They preferred to spend their money on expensive clothes and shopping sprees. When Memory had first tried to befriend them in Grade Two, they had looked her up and down, and then Jewel, who had been in kindergarten at the time, had said, "Sorry, we don't hang out with people who wear their grandma's hand-me-downs." Then they had turned around and started talking to each other about some brand new line of gowns that was in some fancy European store.

"Meow."

The sound snapped Memory out of her thoughts. She stopped and looked down, discovering that two cats with black fur and red collars were the source of the noise. She smiled and knelt down to pet one of them. She was a sucker for a cute cat. "Hey there little guys. I would avoid you if I were superstitious. But I'm not. I think the whole 'don't let a black cat cross your path' thing is just an old wives' tale."

The cats seemed to smile at each other. Then suddenly, the smaller one pulled a black stick with a star on top out of nowhere and waved it. A red light encased Memory for a few seconds, then seemed to vanish like vapour. Before Memory could think about what she'd just observed, she crashed to the pavement, knocked out like a light.

She could never have guessed how wrong her last sentence had been.

(Dramatic music starts to play.) Well, what do you think? Please read and review! I would love it so much! Thank you in advance! And once again, if you haven't read "Looks Can Be Deceiving on my other account, I HIGHLY recommend you do. It's all complete, and will help you understand some of the stuff in this sequel.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or the Anti-fairies. I just own Memory, Jenny, and Hannah. Please enjoy this wonderful chapter and maybe drop me a review so I know what you think?

Chapter 3

"What in blazes is going on?" Memory hollered. She had just woken up after falling unconscious, and had a killer headache. Finding herself inside a black burlap sack, with her hands and feet bonded together, she began thrashing around. "I demand that you let me out, or I'm going to have a bone to pick with you!"

"Jus' be quiet girl," a Southern accented voice demanded. Memory could tell that it was a woman, and that she wasn't very bright, because seconds after speaking to Memory, she said, "Why's she gunna pick me with a bone?" to somebody else. That person replied with, "She's not really going to pick you with a bone, Mother. It's just an expression." His voice sounded British and much more sophisticated.

"Oh good. Cuz that sounded painful," the woman spoke with relief.

Memory's captors carried her for a long while. Finally the one that sounded like a man said, "Couldn't we just poof home Mother?"

"Oh yeah!" the woman cried out, and Memory wondered if perhaps it would be easy to break free, considering how stupid her captor seemed to be. But before she could try to somehow open the bag she was enclosed in, there was a noise, and Memory was dropped onto the ground. "Ow!" she cried out, immediately starting to thrash around. The ground was hard wherever she was. It felt like concrete or cement. "That's going to leave a few bruises. Dark, sore bruises that are going to get under my skin."

The two kidnappers ignored her outburst, and the female called out, "Hey honey! I have a surprise for you!" in a sing-song tone.

"It's not another radioactive rodent, is it dear?" a thick accented voice asked in response. Memory couldn't concentrate, so she didn't know what kind of accent it was. It almost sounded British just like the first man's.

"No silly! I found that darn rainbow girl Jenny!" Suddenly as Memory was gasping at the mention of the name Jenny, she felt the sack being picked up and turned upside down.

"OOF!" She fell out and landed on the floor, which was cold. "Man, I'm going to be black and blue by the time this is done. This is driving me crazy!"

All three of her captors turned and glared menacingly at her, and she gasped. _"Keep a stiff upper lip Memory," _she reminded herself. _"Just in case they can smell fear."_

All of her captors were blue skinned and floating in the air. Black bat wings jutted out of their backs. They held black sticks like the ones that the cats had been holding. Shocked, Memory realized that they were some sort of wands. One of the strange creatures was wearing a black monocle and yelling at the female. "You fool! Jenny died years ago! This isn't her!"

"Yes it is sweetheart!" The female insisted. "She may look a little different, but look at her eyes! They're the exact same!"

Memory slowly put her hands on her face. Were they talking about the same Jenny that she knew? How on Earth did they know her? Then she remembered her father's story. _"So it was a true story!" _she realized, her heart leaping in her chest. _"But that's impossible! Isn't it?"_

"Darling, this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!" The strange creature with green eyes snarled. "Wipe her memory and take her back to Earth before she finds out what we are!"

"But I already know what you are," piped up Memory. "You're Anti-fairies. And you know Jenny Glee Cain!"

At this moment she picked up her father's hat, which had fallen off in the sack. She shoved it on her head roughly and finished speaking. "How do you know Jenny Glee Cain?"

Her captors gasped, either because of her words or because of seeing the hat that she'd placed on her head, and the one with the monocle waved his wand at Memory. A streak of red magic hit her, and then everything went black again.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"Wake up girl."

Memory gasped as her eyes flew open. Whoever had spoken had also drenched her in ice cold water beforehand. "I hope you had a good reason to do that," she snapped viciously. "Do you have any idea how frizzy cold water makes my hair?"

"Oh boo hoo. The poor human has to suffer with frizzy hair," the small square shaped Anti-fairy mocked, putting on a fake act of shame. He looked either the same age as Memory or two years older, but he had facial hair!

"_That's not right," _Memory thought to herself, making a grossed out face before actually talking to him. "Hey, I never said I didn't like frizzy hair. It doesn't bug me. Straight from my shoulder, I was just hoping I'd make you feel sorry."

"Sorry? Ha!" The Anti-fairy laughed curtly. "The great mastermind _FOOP_ feels sympathy for no one!"

Memory's eyes narrowed, not sure how serious this boy was being. "Your name is _Foop_? What kind of name is that?"

"A name I regret greatly," Foop confessed, narrowing his eyes as well. "I was hoping Father would name me something a little more sinister, or mighty, like the Most Diabolical Anti-Fairy in the Entire Universe!"

Memory's eyebrows rose, and she said the first thing that came to mind. "You're a real stuffed shirt aren't you?"

Hearing the insult, Foop's face grew extremely dark as he screamed, "How _DARE _you call me a shirt? I am _FOOP_! The greatest and most evil of all the Anti-fairies! I could do anything to you right now, anything at all, and nobody would stop me because I am _FEARED _and _DESPISED_!"

"Dude, it's an idiom," Memory snapped, gradually learning more about this anti-fairy. He really was not very scary, just quick-tempered. In fact, it was getting a little bit annoying in Memory's opinion.

"And now you think you can get away with calling me an _IDIOT_?!" Foop cried out, pointing his black wand millimetres away from Memory's face. "I warn you, one more little insult, and I'll send you into the darkest black hole in space."

Memory sighed heavily, and would have pushed the wand out of her face had her hands not been tied up behind her back. She then began speaking in a slow, tone, almost as though she was speaking to a child or unintelligent person. "Okay dude, just listen for a second okay? I did not call you an idiot. I said, 'idiom.' It's just a way of speaking that uses terms in their non-literal form. For example, if I said, 'Golly, it's raining cats and dogs out here!' I wouldn't mean that dogs and cats were falling from the sky like rain. I would mean that it's raining really hard outside."

Foop stuttered for a few minutes, then grunted in frustration. "It doesn't matter! Answer these questions, _girl. _How did you come across Timothy Turner's hat and how do you know Jennifer?"

"Listen bub, I'm not answering any of your questions until I know what's going on. I am up against a wall, and I want to know." Memory wished she could have crossed her arms across her body as an act of defiance. She couldn't even cross her legs, as those were tied up as well. Her body was beginning to ache sitting in this position for so long.

Foop scowled and turned around, pondering how to get information out of her. While he was turned around, Memory continued to speak, hoping to taunt him. "Even if you were the most intimidating thing in the whole world, which you're not, you couldn't get me to tell you that my name is Memory Jay Turner, Timmy is my dad, and he's told me about Jenny my whole life." After she said that, she gasped and mentally slapped herself in the face. "Oh man. I have got to learn how to button my lip. This is embarrassing."

Unfortunately, Foop heard every word, and it gave him delight. "That's it!" he cried out in excitement, no longer speaking to Memory. "I've got to go tell Father!"

He poofed out of the room, and was back in minutes with the other male Anti-fairy, who stared at Memory sceptically. Memory met his gaze with her own of expectance. She was almost daring him to do something or say something to her. It was unnerving, and the second Anti-fairy tried not to show it as he spoke.

"Are you sure that this is her Foop?" he asked.

"I would bet my life on it Father," Foop answered, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. "She is the key to getting our revenge on Turner."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use one of my plans?" The older male asked. Now that Memory's head was no longer aching, she could confirm that his accent was British, just like his son's.

"No offence Father, but ever since Jennifer died, your plan making skills have been ruined," Foop said, curling his lip at his dad.

Suddenly Memory knew why she couldn't see Jenny. She knew why her mother always had a difficult time talking about her. It all made sense! But instead of brooding over her newfound fact, she decided to butt in on her captors' conversation. "You know, a good idiom for that is 'gone to pot,' she put in, just to be annoying. She had never been good at knowing when to stop something before it went too far. "But sadly, there's no good idiom for, 'There's no way I'm going to help you hurt my dad.' So I'm just going to have to tell you straight out. I'm not doing anything to my daddy, and you can't make me! I have rights!"

"She's a daring little thing, isn't she?" the older Anti-fairy mused, observing her almost with curiosity.

"And so beautiful," Foop breathed. "Like a poisonous flower. Beautiful, but with a little bit of a surprise. Even her name is beautiful. Memory." He took a deep breath, as though he could smell how good the name was.

"If that's supposed to be a pick up line or a way of flattering me, it's not working," Memory rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It just makes you sound like you've got a screw loose. Maybe more than one, now that I really think about it."

Foop and his father did not respond. They just glared menacingly at her. There was no doubt about it. Memory was one of a kind. She was the only human they'd ever met who could laugh while in captivity. Even Turner didn't laugh! She wasn't the first to insult them, but she was definitely the first to keep a positive attitude. Most of them acted mopey and sad, or furious. But Memory was as calm as could be, simply glaring back at them. True, she was mad, but there was also a defiant and confident twinkle in her hazel eyes. Those bright hazel eyes that reminded them all so much of the one that they really had wanted all along. But now they had her, and she would do just as well. They were going to use her to their advantage.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

That night, Memory was still tied to the chair. She had tried hard to stay awake so that she could figure out how to get out of wherever she was. But she was exhausted from the events of the day. Before she'd blacked out, the last words she'd spoken were, "You'll give them the slip Memory. You just have to wait for an opportunity to strike."

She was so zonked that she didn't hear Foop enter the room she was in. Needless to say, he did not want Memory to leave. Not only was she the one thing his family could use to get revenge on their enemies, but she was also a very beautiful girl. After what had happened with Goldie Goldengirl, he had nearly given pu on finding love, but he had a feeling that if he used the right tricks, he could get this confident young girl under his thumb. He pulled a wristwatch out of his pocket and held it out, swaying it back and forth in front of her closed eyes.

"If I can't get you to betray your father, I'll try something else, to ensure that you never leave and go back," he laughed quietly, but evilly. "Now listen here, girl. You are not a human. You are an Anti-fairy."

"I am an Anti-fairy," Memory mumbled in her sleep.

"You will not remember any of your life before this day. In fact, you won't even remember this day. You are my beautiful Anti-fairy girlfriend," Foop continued, giggling with evil glee.

Then he began waving his wand around her, making the necessary changes he could. When he was finally finished, he was pleased with the hypnotism and magic he had accomplished and turned away to go to bed.

"Oh, and one more thing," he remembered, looking back at her again. "Your name is no longer Memory. From now on your name will be…"

Well, what do you think her name will be? Leave your answer in the reviews that I hope you leave! Thank you! You can also leave story requests, so give me your great ideas as to what you think should happen! Thanks guys! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents, only my three characters, Jenny, Memory, and Hannah. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Please leave me a review so I know what you think. Thanks guys!

Chapter 4

"Anti Jenny!"

Anti Jenny shot up breathing heavily at the mention of her name. She glanced down panting to discover that she was safe in her bed inside her cold bedroom. She had had a dream, and it was the strangest dream she had ever. At least, she thought it was the strangest dream she had ever had. It was the only one she could remember ever having.

In her dream, it was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything. But she could hear a voice, singing a song.

"_Hey Jenny I miss your smile._

_It shone like sunlight reflecting off the water._

_A rainbow; you're a rainbow._

_Hey Jenny, I remember our first date._

_Dancing real close to each other,_

_Our music was the pouring rain and thunder._

_I miss you, my rainbow girl."_

That was all that happened.

Anti Jenny blinked her eyes and mentally asked herself the same question that she'd been asking herself for a month. _"Where have I heard that voice before?"_

That song haunted her memories every single night, ever since she'd woken up from falling down the stairs in her boyfriend's castle. That fall had done significant damage to her brain, as now she couldn't remember anything that had happened beforehand. She wouldn't even have known who she was if her boyfriend hadn't told her.

Anti Jenny didn't understand why she kept having the same dream every night. The singer was male, and sounded about ten years old, but she knew it wasn't her boyfriend's voice. Anti Jenny felt like she should know immediately who he was, but she just couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Who are you?" she whispered aloud, half expecting an answer. But of course like always, she didn't receive one.

"Oh Anti Jenny!" Foop floated into her bedroom with an evil smile. "How's my gorgeously evil Anti-fairy girlfriend today?"

"Fine," Anti Jenny forced an evil smirk for him. He had no idea about the dream that plagued her, and she had no intention of talking to him about it. It seemed like something personal, like a secret. So when she spoke next, there was no mention of it. "You're looking exceptionally devious today."

"Yes I am, aren't I?" Foop said proudly, as though he heard that all the time. He glanced at Anti Jenny's wall and his lips curled with disgust at the colourful rainbow that covered it. Anti Jenny knew that if he could destroy it, he would in a heartbeat. But the day that he had given the room to her, she had insisted that it stay. Even though it wasn't very evil, the sight of it gave her comfort even in her darkest hours.

The reason Anti Jenny was living in Foop's castle was because apparently, she had no home. According to Foop, when she was born her parents had been run out of Anti-Fairy World and never seen again. Anti Jenny was left in Anti Cosmo's care secretly so that the mob wouldn't be able to do anything to her. He had wanted to send her away to a prison, but Foop had demanded that she stay. Over time they had developed a strong relationship that lasted to this day. Of course, Anti Jenny didn't remember any of this, but Foop told her every day that the day they'd met was the most perfect day of his life, and he never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

"So, what are you up to today?" Anti Jenny asked Foop, yawning and stretching. "Are you going to devise another evil scheme? Or will today be a day just for us? The sky's the limit for what we could do."

"Actually darling, today is Monday, and that means I have to go to school," Foop smiled in a wickedly handsome way at Anti Jenny, then scowled at the mention of the educational building. "So I won't be home at all today."

"Oh." Anti Jenny had heard Foop talk of the school building. The only problem was, she couldn't recall ever being in it. She wanted to go very badly because she wanted to learn all the wonderful things that Foop talked about when he returned home every week day.

"Say, Foop," she said, trying to speak casually. "Do you think today I could…Oh, I don't know…Go with you to school?"

Foop froze in shock. "What?" he asked in disbelief. It was as though Anti Jenny had asked something utterly ridiculous and he couldn't believe his ears.

"I want to go with you," repeated Anti Jenny, clasping her hands together and beginning to beg, even though it was a degrading act. "May I? Please?"

"Now dear, we've been through this before. It's not safe outside. The other Anti-fairies don't like you," Foop spoke to her in a very loving way, giving her a sad expression as he folded his blue hands over her own.

"I still don't get why," Anti Jenny grumbled, ripping her hands out of his grip and crossing her arms in defiance. "I'm not _that _different." Then she gazed up worriedly at her boyfriend as though a sudden thought had occurred to her. "Am I?"

At first glance she thought she saw worry in his eyes, but then it vanished faster than light. "No dear. You're not at all different. But we don't want to risk anything, do we?"

Even though she knew he was right, Anti Jenny's eyes burned with desire. "I don't care if I play with fire, I really want to go outside! I can't remember anything about what it's like, and the whole time I've been here, I've been locked up inside your dad's castle. I feel like Rapunzel for evil's sake!" Feeling very angry and let down, she flopped down on her bed again, letting out a depressed sigh.

Foop floated onto the bed and gave her a hug, which kind of hurt because of his hard square shape. "Anti Jenny, I'm only doing this for your own good," he told her softly. "If anything ever happened to you-"

"You'd never be able to forgive yourself, I know," Anti Jenny interrupted. Then her voice dropped down a few notches. "We've had this discussion before."

Both Anti-fairies were silent until Foop said, "Tell you what. When I get home, we'll work on the most diabolical world domination plan ever. We'll take it to Father, and see if he likes it, and even if he doesn't like it, we'll give it a try. How does that sound?"

"Like icing on a cake," Anti Jenny smiled, as Foop kissed her. When they broke apart she frowned teasingly. "Did you forget to shave again? You know how much I hate the feeling of hair on my face. Do it before you go to school! And help me find my hair brush so I can do my hair."

"Yes Ma'am," Foop teased, giving her a bow.

Anti Jenny giggled at the act, the idea of leaving the castle mostly gone now. "Yeah that's right. I'm in the driver's seat. You've got to do what I say!"

"And what is your wish Ma'am?" Foop asked slyly, staring intensely into her eyes with his own violet ones.

Anti Jenny answered without hesitation. "Kiss me."

Without hesitation Foop obeyed. The two of them kissed softly on the lips. But when Foop broke away he said, "We'd better stop. Father doesn't like our goody-goody attitudes."

"Okay," Anti Jenny stood up and scowled at him playfully. "Get out of here! You're such an imbecile! Don't come back until all your hair is gone! I expect you to be as bald as an egg the next time I see you."

Foop chuckled and used his wand to poof up a black hairbrush. "Whatever you say Ma'am," he told her, handing the brush to her. Immediately Anti Jenny felt like a fool. She wished that she could use a wand like Foop, and float around, and cause trouble. But Foop and his parents forbade her from using a wand because they said she wouldn't be able to control it.

Suddenly Anti Jenny remembered something important to ask Foop. "Oh, before you go, could you poof me up a mirror? I want to be able to see what I'm doing when I do my hair."

Immediately Foop's expression grew dark. "You already know the answer to that," he responded coldly, poofing away without even a 'goodbye.'

Anti Jenny sighed. She had forgotten that the family also forbade her from using mirrors. They said it made people look vain if they spent all their time in front of mirrors. There wasn't a single one in the castle.

Now alone, Anti Jenny brushed her black hair, and put it into two tiny pigtails, a hairstyle where she didn't need to watch herself to see what she was doing. Then she went to her dresser and picked out a blue tent dress and black leggings.

Everything that Foop's family owned was black and blue. There were times when Anti Jenny wished that she could spice it up a little, but she couldn't remember what other colors looked like. The only one she could actually remember for some reason was pink, but she couldn't tell Foop that she wanted pink. He'd get so angry, Anti Jenny didn't even want to imagine it.

Wringing her blue hands, she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't read, because the family hadn't given her any books. Finally she grabbed her black chalk and drew a hopscotch court. Then she turned on her music player, snatched a black pebble from off of the floor, and started playing. The rock and roll music echoed in her room, making her feel alive. She even found herself singing along.

"_It's Saturday night, and I'm feeling alright!_

_Want to see what I can do._

_Jumping up and down, dancing all around._

_Forget about all the rules."_

The chorus came up next, and Anti Jenny started spinning around in a circle, leaping up and down., the game forgotten. Her hair bounced with her, and she swung her head from side to side.

"_Because nobody can tell me what to do!_

_I'm as free as a bird!_

_There's no cage to hold me back._

_Gonna live my life, and live it loud!_

_Gonna live my life, and live it proud."_

Suddenly Anti Jenny had a thought. Why was she locked up inside the castle? Foop wasn't her parent; why was he always telling her what to do? She suspected that she was just feeling this way because of the music, but still…It did make her wonder. What was so bad outside that Foop thought she couldn't handle? Other then the fact that nobody liked her.

"It's been years since my parents were kicked out of here," she thought to herself. "I bet nobody even remembers what I look like."

It was then that she made her final decision. She was getting out of the castle. She was going to go to school.

She walked out of her room and all throughout the castle. Luckily, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda never spotted her as she made her way to the big wooden doors. When she finally made it, she glanced around once more, then opened the door and slipped out.

"No more leading me by the nose," Anti Jenny whispered. "When it comes to my life, _I'm in the driver's seat."_

Then she closed the door and set off for the school, taking in the sweet outside air.

It tasted like freedom.

I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm not sure if it's my best work, but I do enjoy it. This is the last chapter that I had on my old account, so starting with the next chapter, it's all new stuff! This is actually kind of an older story, once I stopped using my other account, I stopped writing on this site, and then when I started again, it was all about making new stories. I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks guys! You're amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

TADA! The newest chapter! I hope it satisfies, I really enjoyed writing certain parts of this one. Remember to drop me a review so I know what you think. And I know I've said this a hundred times before, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read "Looks Can Be Deceiving" on my other account limegreenpandagirl before this story. This is the sequel to that one, so it may be difficult to understand if you haven't read it.

Remember, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, only my three characters, Memory, Jenny, and Hannah.

As Anti Jenny walked throughout the dark and dank streets of Anti-Fairy World, she was enthralled by all of it's sights and sounds. The architecture was old, but it gave the street an air that Anti Jenny liked. It reminded her of the fairytales that she read while living in Anti Cosmo's castle.

"As long as nothing terrible happens, this is sure to be a red letter day!" Anti Jenny mumbled excitedly to herself, unable to stop looking around. So unfortunately, she didn't realize until it was too late that she was about to run into another Anti-Fairy.

"Oof!" After crashing into the unfortunate soul that got in her way, Anti Jenny backed up a few seconds. She shook her head to clear it, then looked back to get a better look at who she'd walked into.

The Anti Fairy was absolutely incredible to look at. Anti Jenny was used to seeing Anti fairies, but she'd only really looked at three her whole life. To see one that she wasn't used to was an incredible experience for her.

The Anti Fairy had a scowl on his face, and his red eyes burned. His whole body was a dark shade of blue, and his clothes were blue and black too. He pointed his wand at Anti Jenny threateningly, and the star at the end glowed with the magic that was opposite that of fairies. "You'd better watch where you're going, you…" He trailed off, and did a double take. "Whoa. What in the world are you?"

Anti Jenny folded her arms across her chest, annoyed by his rudeness. "What do I look like to you, a pretzel? I'm an anti fairy of course! And please don't point your wand at me. Pointing is something that really sets my teeth on edge."

If her appearance had stunned the Anti Fairy, then her use of the word 'please' made him completely baffled. "Puh..Puh…" he stammered, unable to repeat the word. Finally he just shook his head and flew away, shooting dirty looks backwards every few seconds.

When he had finally disappeared out of sight, Anti Jenny continued walking down the street. Watching all the other anti-fairies flying around made her wish she could fly too. Feeling a little bit embarrassed, she stole a glance at her bare back, remembering what Foop had told her a long time ago:

"_Foop, why don't I have wings like you and your parents do?" Anti Jenny questioned, watching with envy as he floated in front of her. _

_At first, the question seemed to baffle Foop, but he quickly regained his composure, and smoothly told her, "Why you do have wings Anti Jenny. They're just invisible."_

_Anti Jenny thought that was a little bit odd. "Why?"_

"_I don't know. Perhaps your parents cast a magic spell on them. Or maybe it's just a genetic disorder," suggested Foop, flying behind her to inspect her back carefully. Anti Jenny turned her head and asked him the question that was really bothering her: "So why can't I fly?"_

"_I'm afraid your wings are broken darling," Foop spoke in his most melancholy voice, looking sincerely sorry. "And there's no way of fixing them. The day I met you Father discovered that. But don't worry: I will always love you, whether you can fly or not."_

Suddenly Anti Jenny was snapped out of her memory. A shrill bell was ringing, and as she looked ahead of her, she noticed a gigantic floating building. The words, 'Spellementary School,' were above the door in large, cursive letters. "Yes!" Anti Jenny cheered. Since the school was floating on a cloud some distance away, she had to halt a taxi so that she could get to it. Exactly ten seconds later she was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at the enormous building. Finally she had made it. She was going to school.

As she walked inside, the first thing she noticed was the colors. Inside Anti Cosmo's castle everything was dark. Black and blue covered everything. But here, there were billions of colors bursting out everywhere. It was truly blinding, but Anti Jenny thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Even though she couldn't remember seeing those colors, names came to mind almost instinctively. Pink, red, and purple, along with millions of other shades popped out and caught her eye. Some of them she couldn't remember the names of, but in her eyes, they were all magnificent.

The hallway was empty to her dismay, as she had been hoping to see some of the creatures she would be in class with. _"Of course they're all going to be anti fairies," _she thought to herself, heading toward the a large door with the word 'Office' painted on it. _"No other creatures exist."_

The instant she entered the office, she was amazed to see that she was already being proven wrong. The woman sitting at the desk in front of her was no anti fairy. She almost looked like an anti fairy, except she had no fangs, red eyes, or bat wings. Plus, she didn't have blue skin. She had skin the color of freshly picked peaches.

The secretary glanced up at Anti Jenny from her computer and almost spit out whatever she'd been drinking. Remembering to swallow, she did so, then spoke up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to go to school," Anti Jenny answered, giving her the kindest smile she could. "I've never been."

"Are you new here?" the secretary asked, looking her over carefully.

Anti Jenny nodded. "You could say that."

The secretary stared at her for a few more seconds, then reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. She handed it to Anti Jenny, who realized it was a registration form. She wrote answers in all the blanks, (making up the ones that she didn't have real answers for,) then handed it back to the lady, who checked it over. "Well, everything seems to be in order." Then she looked back at Anti Jenny. "Wait a second. Where's your stuff?"

"My stuff?" meekly responded Anti Jenny. She had had no idea that she needed to bring supplies.

"Yeah, your stuff. You know, magic markers, paper, and, of course, your wand," the secretary pointed to a list on the wall entitled, 'School Supplies.' "You'd better poof yourself up some stuff."

"Oh…Well…See the thing is…" Anti Jenny stumbled, feeling herself blushing. "I don't have a wand. You see…"

The secretary cut her off. "No need to explain. There's always one or two who haven't earned a wand when they come in here." She poofed up a shimmering wand with her own and handed it to Anti Jenny.

Anti Jenny gripped it in amazement. She now had her very own wand! In her opinion, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It had a golden star, and the stick part that she was gripping tightly was coal black. "Thank you," she managed to choke out.

The secretary gave her a warm smile. "It's no trouble at all dear. It's lunch time right now, so just head down the hall and enter the door on your right. That's where all the kids are."

"Down the hall to my right. Gotcha." Anti Jenny thanked her again, and turned around. This day kept getting better and better.

"Oh wait!" The secretary's voice made her turn around. She was holding the registration form up. "You forgot to fill in a section. What type of magical creature are you?"

"I'm an anti fairy," Anti Jenny answered. Then she thought of something. "Wait a minute…You asked what type of creature I am. Does that mean there's more then one?"

The secretary gave her an odd look. "I think you'd better head to the cafeteria dear."

Anti Jenny realized what the secretary meant the second she walked into the bustling, busy, cafeteria. Different creatures were EVERYWHERE! Things that were smaller then flies, things that wore triangular hats, things that wore the color green and carried large pots of gold everywhere they went…The more Anti Jenny looked around, the more creatures she observed.

There was a line-up of children some feet away, where grumpy looking creatures that were colourful just like the secretary served food on trays that the children held out bravely. Before going to join them, Anti Jenny quickly whipped her head around. Good, Foop was nowhere in sight. That was excellent. So, suddenly feeling shy, Anti Jenny joined the line, and eventually was given two slices of pepperoni pizza, a dish of coleslaw, and a bottle of orange soda. Then, instead of going to join a full table, she found one that was empty, and sat down to eat. She was dying to ask some of the kids what kind of magical creature they were, but she wasn't really looking forward to telling them what she was. Maybe she could just blend in, act like she'd always been here.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" No such luck. Holding back her despair, Anti Jenny turned to face the speaker. It was a young boy who looked to be her age wearing a purple sleeper. In fact, everything about him was purple, except for his skin. He had round and innocent purple irises, a full head of vibrant, and purple hair that had been sleeked back to make him look quite handsome. In one of his hands, along with his cafeteria tray he held a baby rattle, which Anti Jenny would have considered odd, had Foop not carried his own bottle as a wand. Perhaps that was what this rattle's purpose was.

"Get back," Anti Jenny snarled, pointing her own wand threateningly at the odd purple boy. "Or I'll give you the worst case of acne you've ever had in your life!" In her mind she cursed at herself. _"Honestly? Acne? What was I thinking?"_

Instead of looking scared, the boy's friendly smile just grew larger. "Oh really?" he taunted in a tone that sounded kind of friendly to Anti Jenny. She didn't move a muscle as the boy continued to speak. "I bet you're just saying that. In fact, you've probably never used a wand in your life."

The fact, and the fact that he was right just made Anti Jenny angrier. "Oh really?" she snarled, shoving her wand even closer to the boy's face. "And what, pray tell, makes you think that?"

"Well for one thing, you're holding it wrong."

It was true. While everyone else held their wands by the black sticks, Anti Jenny was gripping her wand's star shaped top and pointing the black stick part of it at the purple boy. Knowing that the boy wasn't going to be scared away now, Anti Jenny put down her wand hastily and turned back to her food, with no snide comments able to come to mind. "Fine. Sit here. But I warn you, if my boyfriend notices, he won't be happy." That more truthful threat would be true for two very different reasons, but Anti Jenny decided that this strange boy didn't need to know that. Anyways, it was the best thing she could come up with to respond with that wouldn't leave her feeling like a complete idiot.

He didn't seem to bothered by her warning as he sat down beside her though, which seemed quite surprising to Jenny. "Relax, I'm not flirting with you or anything. I'm just going to sit here, eat my lunch, and make polite conversation. So, what's your boyfriend like?"

Anti Jenny hesitated before speaking. Would it be a good idea to answer that question?

"_I suppose if this kid knows him, he might get scared of me and leave me alone," _she thought, and with that in mind, she took a bite of her lunch, and then, once she'd swallowed, took her time with answering. She wasn't entirely sure what the best way of wording would be. "Well…he's a bit of a manboy."

The purple-clad child had taken a drink from his bottle of apple juice before Anti Jenny had answered, and as soon as he heard her response, he almost spat out his drink, making an unpleasant sort of snort with his nose. Willing himself not to spew, he forced the liquid down his throat and into his stomach before coughing and laughing at the same time. "That's not something I hear everyday. What, is he like, one of the pixie kids? They pretty much act like adults, what with their fancy phones, suits, and briefcases."

Despite her previous desire to not have this boy associating with her, Anti Jenny found herself smiling, which revealed her two pointy anti fairy fangs, the one feature other than her blue skin that she knew she wasn't missing. "No, actually, I was being serious. He's a kid, but he's got facial hair like an man. His name's Foop."

"Are you serious?" Now the boy wasn't smiling. Instead, he looked quite sceptical. "Foop's never mentioned a girlfriend. I should know: I'm his cousin. Well, sort of. Technically I'm his fairy counter-part, but that pretty much makes us cousins. I'm Poof."

Anti Jenny accepted his extended hand and shook it in introduction. "The reason Foop's never mentioned me is because he doesn't want other anti-fairies to know I exist. I've been living in his family's castle for as long as I can remember, which isn't very long because I've got memory loss. It's kind of a long story, but it's why I've never been to school. And he absolutely can NOT know that I'm here. If he found out, I'd get more than just a slap on the wrist, believe me." Noticing a horrified expression on Poof's face, she quickly clarified. "Not literally. It's an idiom. It means a mild punishment." After the explanation, she looked around the cafeteria again. It was still quite crowded and loud, so she got a little bit more nervous. "I didn't see him before. He's not here, is he?"

Poof smiled in understanding and to Anti Jenny's relief, shook his head. "He's in detention again for trying to get me bitten by a poisonous snake. It bit the teacher instead."

Despite herself, Anti Jenny laughed out loud, her smile growing much larger. She knew about detention from Foop's multiple stories he told her when he recounted his days to her at home. Once her laughter had died down to a couple of chuckles, she shook her head slowly and wiped her eyes just in case tears had started to form. "Typical Foop. It really is true what they say: a leapord can't change it's spots."

Food completely forgotten about, Poof laughed too and nodded once. "Yeah. Besides, if he was here, we'd definitely know it. He's kind of a drama king. Not to mention he hates me." Suddenly he changed the subject. "So, I never got your name."

"Oh! Sorry. It's Anti-Jenny." As soon as Anti Jenny finished speaking, she noticed Poof's face going white. Fear grew inside of her like a fast-growing bacteria. "What? What's the matter?"

"Well for one, if you really are some sort of anti-fairy, you don't nearly look or act like any of the other ones I know," Poof's face continued to pale as he stood up and grabbed Anti Jenny by the arm, trying to lead her away. "And the second thing will take a long time to explain and has to do with your name. This is all too weird to be a coincidence. We've got to get to my house. Maybe my parents will have some sort of explanation."

Shocked, but a little annoyed at not getting a proper explanation, Anti Jenny planted her feet into the ground as best as she could. "Hold your horses; I'm not going anywhere!" she cried out in protest. "I only just got here! I want to see all of these magnificent creatures I've never seen before until now. I want to learn! I want to go to school!"

"If you don't want Foop to see you, you can't be here," Poof argued, continuing to pull as he tried to fly out of the cafeteria, wings flapping rapidly. Unfortunately, with Anti Jenny not moving, he wasn't going anywhere either, and their argument was beginning to cause a scene. Other kids were starting to watch in silence, wondering what was going on between their most beloved friend and the strange looking girl they were only just noticing. Lowering his voice, he turned around and spoke so only Anti Jenny could hear, still slightly pulling her. "When the bell rings again, it'll be time for class. And if you go to class, you'll be in the exact same room as Foop."

Those words seemed to have some effect on Anti Jenny, as her eyes widened in fear and her grip on the floor loosened. She stumbled a little bit as she unwillingly moved a couple of inches forward, but managed to regain her balance. Looking up and into Poof's purple eyes, she managed to sputter out, "What?"

"You're sure to be put in the same class as us. After all, you look like you're our age. And what are the chances of him not noticing you if you're in the same small room as him? Not to be rude, but you don't exactly blend in with the rest of us. Besides, Ms. Powers always introduces the new students to the entire class."

"I'd be going up a blind alley," breathed Anti Jenny, speaking more to herself than to Poof, but he took the liberty of saying, "Exactly," even though he didn't really know what she meant.

"Now, you said that you've got memory loss. You can't remember much about your past." Poof continued, making sure to keep good eye contact with Anti Jenny with the hopes that she'd start to trust him. "Well, I can't guarantee anything, but going to see my parents MIGHT help with that. They may know something about you."

Though Anti Jenny had never heard Foop or his family mention Poof and his family, she couldn't help clinging to the hope that perhaps Poof was right. Perhaps meeting him had been a blessing in disguise. The words to the song she heard in her dreams suddenly came to mind, and in her brain, she thought, "Maybe they can help me understand why I keep hearing it." So with that thought in her mind, she nodded once to Poof, and without another word, they ventured out of the school building.

Well? What do you think? I hope this is satisfying. Please drop me a review so that I know how I'm doing. I'd hate to find out you guys hate it! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come up, as I'm quite busy and have other stories on here to update as well. But surely you'll enjoy reading these ones! Once again, thanks guys! I appreciate any support you can give me! Have a good day!


End file.
